Warzone: Iron Wolf
Call of Duty: Iron Wolf ''is an upcoming first-person shooter game developed by' '''Treyarch, Crytek and Ubisoft Montreal and published by Activision for playstation 3. This is yet the only confirmed console to be featured. It is revealed that it will be playable by using a download instead of an optical disc, making it the first time ever. It is set in 2023 during a major terrorist plot and 2033, ten years after during the uprising of America. It is a direct sequel to Call of Duty: Warzone. The graphic engine will be the modified version of Wartech, the 3.0. Iron Wolf: Havoc is a live action film that serves as a prequel to the campaign. Gameplay The first time that footage of Call of Duty: Iron Wolf is shown, was during the E3 exposition. There's no tapped footage of that day, but visitors claim that there are multiple big changes in Iron Wolf. One of that changes, revealed by a reviewer at E3, was the more cinematic storyline and gameplay. Wartech 3.0 lifted animations to a whole new level. These animations are interactable, which was rare in Warzone. Also in multiplayer, the animations are much more adapted, giving the gameplay a more tactical atmospher and dynamic maps. The dynamics maps are destrucatble by player's actions or is scripted for a special time, mostly varying. This destructions may block or create access to certain locations of a map. The enivornments of map are also more adapted to gameplay. For exemple, the returning shoot and slide ability is higher in maps with rain or foggy surrounding, making the ground slippery. But also the wind in certain maps affect the steadiness of weapons. The offical reveal trailer is shown, showing that the story also takes place in 2033 in a post-apocalyptic world. This the first footage of any story of Iron Wolf yet. The footage shows a group of 5 man and a dog walking through multiple areas and enivornments, showing the quality of Wartech 3.0. The story will have a part in 2023, but the characters and locations stay classified until newer trailers are announced. The dog will be the first animal that appears as a main character in any Call of Duty ever. The team in 2033 try to discover what Iron Wolf was, while the goal of the characters in 2023 stays unknown. The soldiers in 2033 use the latest technology like invisibilty cloaks and smart glass, but also use older firearms. This will be explained during the plot. The Live action Gameplay trailer of Iron Wolf is shown, revealing the character Calvin Silex and other caracters. There's also footage of a mission, which real name is still unknown, called: Walking through Caracas . The video shows also the M4A1 for first time in action, confirming the rumours. After the gameplay, performed by Danny Verhoeven, there's a behind the stage footage about the creation of Iron Wolf. Numerous leaked fake footage has been shown in the meantime, but an official Call of Duty-related photo of some designs for multiplayer maps suggest next map designs. On those pictures can been seen a devastated skyscraper city, a nuclear vault compound, a overgrown construction area and maybe the most interresting one, there's a soldier swimming underwater with what looks like a APS Ambhibious rifle. If this is indeed a multiplayer shot or a campaign shot is declassified, but the features of Wartech 3.0 suggest that this is a multiplayer feature. The last days are screenshots of multiple weapons and gamecodes shown, revealing most of the weapons of Iron Wolf. The M4A1 SOPMOD and the Mk14 were already shown in the gameplay reveal, but some weapons of the Venezuelan Army look like their placeholders. The gamecodes reveal this, as almost none of those weapons return in those codes. During the behind the scene-interview with the members of project: Iron Wolf, Alec Verdoorn revealed some gameplay elements that will be unique to Iron Wolf. Squad commanding and dynamic breaches return, only different. The controls will be more tactical, giving the player more options to command. Also the game is not only about shooting, but the tactical part will presents itself as a new important addition. As the underdog against the enemy, you need to be more stealthy or less reckless. Not that that all will disappear, but tactics are added. The dog is not playable, or contollable in first-person view. However, the dog is an important part of completing objectives and the player is able to direct the dog with multiple signs, special to a dog. Like whistle, snapping with your fingers and pointing. On the 22th of June, on the youtube channel of Call of Duty, a twenty second video containing a black screen and a man talking. The man who's talking is Mark Strong, who voiced Charles "Spike" Thompson in Call of Duty: Warzone, and he says: "One day, we all come back home, the place where you feel safe, even though, it's gone... Good to see you back.". The last sentence is hard to understand, as it sounds like a crackling sound. This suggests that Spike will return in Iron Wolf and will have contact with Saint or another protagonist/antagonist. Plot Not much is known about the plot, except it occurs between two timelines, one in 2023 and one in 2033. The first revealed mission, called Walking through Caracas, occurs in 2033, with the team of Predators trying to reach a missile in the capital of Venezuela. The second revealed mission is the mission: Just Cause. It takes place in Dubai in a skyscraper. A prequel to the story is announced, called Iron Wolf: Havoc. it is a short film and serves as a prequel to the game, depicting an earlier mission prior to the story. The film is being directed and written by Xavier Austal. Multiplayer The multiplayer will appear like it was in previous games, but Alec Verdoorn announced that there will be new elements to the gameplay and gamemodes, that it is going to be a new experience. During the live gameplay trailer, which focused most on the campaign and singleplayer, is explained that the engine will be used much better than they did in Warzone. These features suggest the chain reactions, water animations, time based weapons. The desired character customization appears, but not how many fans will expect it. The customization is based on the loadout of the player. Some screenshots of the weapons are released, showing concept art for the surroundings in the background of the gun. These look like the post-apocalyptic views in the gameplay trailer. Also a screenshot of an APS Amphibious rifle is shown, only to be in development. The rest of the screenshots are expected base maps, where the destructive zones and objects aren't added. Note that the maps are kind of blanco, so there will be a lot of different destructive gameplay. Some exemples are destroyed cities, jungle like area's and simple maps in a overgrown area with abandoned houses. A promotional poster of the multiplayer of Iron Wolf is shown. The text contains coordinates, 35 40 19 N- 51 25 28 E, and 22 15 N- 114 10 E, a date, 4th of july, the words besieged and experience the war written beneath it and a picture of a file with names of rifles an vehicles. These things suggest that the multiplayer will have map in Tehran and Hong Kong, the gameplay takes place at the 4th of july, it will be a new gamemode or experience and that vehicles will be used for the first time. A youtube channel also claimed that it will be an open accesable lobby for PS4 users and PC users. It is also speculated that this will be a replacer for Battlezone 24/7, but upgrade the experience of it. Also, the multiplayer factions are called USA, PRC and IRI, suggesting that these are real factions for the game like the States and Russia were in Battlezone. Battlezone 24/7 Battlezone 24/7 returns to Call of Duty: Iron Wolf. However, the goals and locations have been changed, creating the most intense and realistic gameplay created by Wartech yet. Missions Factions Characters Weapons Gallery Cover Weapons M4a1 IW2.png|The side view of the confirmed M4A1 M4a1 IW1.png|The first person view of the M4A1 Alec111.png|Concept art of weapon customization screen Ak47B.png|The AK-47 model Aac HB.png|AAC Honey Badger design 4 Gauge.png|4 Gauge Shotgun design hk416.png|Both sides of the HK416 mp5 +.png|Designing the MP5 mp5 level.png|The MP5 in a concept art of a map mp5.png|Animation of the loading screen of the MP5 USP +.png|The USP model with the computer design World 2033 S0ike 2033.png|Promotional art of Spike in 2033 Trailers *Iron Wolf Reveal trailer: Fatherland *Official Gameplay trailer Iron Wolf *Multiplayer Gameplay: Fight 4 fatherland Soundtrack Category:Wartech